Problem: $\Huge{2.23 - 0.107 = {?}}$
Answer: ${2}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Make sure the decimals are lined up.}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${10}$ ${2}$ ${{7}}$ ${3}$ ${{3}}$ ${{10} - {7} = {3}}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${{0}}$ ${2}$ ${{2}}$ ${{20} - {0} = {2}0}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${{2}}$ ${{1}}$ ${1}$ ${{1}}$ ${{200} - {100} = {1}00}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${{2}}$ ${{0}}$ ${2}$ ${{2}}$ ${{2000} - {0} = {2}000}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${2}$